Bad Decisions
by justawonderingsoul
Summary: Cosima didn't like cats. She wasn't even fan of climbing trees. But apparently doing so to save one from the burning apartment was one of the greatest decisions in her life. Cophine AU.


Risking one's life to save a kitten's was not something Cosima ever thought she would do. If she was honest with herself, she didn't even like cats. But there she was, climbing up the closest tree next to an apartment building with smoke and flames coming out the top. All to rescue the orange kitten sitting in the third story window meowing. It didn't seem to be in any particular distress but the building was evacuated and no one knew who was in that apartment and no one was allowed back in.

Hence the Cosima's climbing of the tree with the half eaten Eskimo Cake in her back pocket. Plan of the game: break the window, stuff the cat in her jacket and shimmy back down the tree.

Kittens are not cooperative when windows have been smashed and strangers are trying to grab them, Cosima knew, but that didn't stop her from making the probably worst decision of her life.

Even worse then that one time when Felix and she decided that it was okay to get baked as burnt cake and go to the dinner with their mother. And anyone who was willing to listen knew that that was bad.

Anyway, it was evident that Cosima didn't have problems with making bad decisions. She just hoped that this one won't cost her her life.

She climbed the tree as far as she could, but considering her hight, breaking the window is still going to be a challenge. She was in the middle of calculating her options on how to break the window without all the glass falling on her and killing her, (the window was now at her shoulder hight), when she heard shouts from under her.

She couldn't quite understand what the fire workers were shouting at her, but if their faces were anything to go by, it wasn't nice. She fixed her glasses and looked up at the window again, ignoring them.

She will safe that damn cat.

After a few more moments of inner battle, she decided to just go for it. Pulling on the hood of her jacket, she raised her arm in the air so her elbow was next to the window glass, closed her eyes and kicked.

Nothing happened.

She looked up, confused, and tried to hit it again, but the glass didn't even shook.

She cursed under her breath. According to science, glass should be one of the easiest creations to break.

Stupid glass and stupid cat and stupid Eskimo Cake in her pocket that by now she could feel was melting.

She took one frustrated breath and looked down again, trying to muster up all of the strength she got.

It wasn't hard, really, she just had to think about Dr. Leekie.

And this time when she kicked, her arm didn't stop when it found an obstacle, but a short living pain shoot trough her forehand and then she could feel thousands of little glass pieces hitting the top and back of her head and probably ruining her jacket, but she didn't mind because now the meowing was louder and her fingers grabbed onto something soft and first time in her whole life she had rescued someones life.

She couldn't help but smile.

It was short lived, of course, because as soon as she pulled the little kitten in her arms, she started to cough loudly. The smoke was now surrounding her and filling her lungs, panic inside of her slowly rising.

Opening her jacket slowly due her shaking hands she put the kitty securely in her inside pocket and tried to find her way back to the ground.

Once there, she immediately felt hands on her shoulder, no doubt medical help, but she just brushed them off. She needed a moment alone to catch her breath.

Getting the little kitty out of her jacket,she walked away from the flashing lights and shouts, still coughing a bit, but with a smile on her face.

The little kitten was adorable. Her short fur was orange with a few yellow stripes on her back, and Cosima was sure she never felt anything softer under her fingers. Her eyes were wide and dark, and Cosima felt the need to protect her. She also decided to call her Jelly Bean.

It was only few minutes later that she heard it.

She was cuddling Jelly Bean and thinking how maybe she did like cats after all, at least a little bit, when soft sniffles and whimpers caught her attention.

She shifted Jelly Bean in her arms so she had one free and followed the sound around the corner when she saw her. She faced the woman, taller then her, in her long, dark coat and hair of lion. Literally. It was perfectly messy.

Cosima already liked it, even tho she was facing woman's back and couldn't see her face.

Nevertheless, her heart started beating faster.

Clearing her throat, she took few more steps forward and tapped her fingers along girl's shoulder, altering her of her presence.

Golden haired girl instantly straightened up from where she was leaning on the wall and hurriedly cleared her face from any stubborn tears.

When the girl turned and Cosima saw her face, she realized that not even tears could ruin her beauty. The woman standing before her stunning, even with glassy eyes, puffy cheeks and wild hair.

She nervously fixed her glasses. ''Are you okay?'' And as soon as the question left her mouth, she mentally scoffed at herself. Of course she is not fine, she was crying, Cosima, crying.

Girl gave her the small smile. ''I am, I am, sorry if I'm blocking your way.'' She quickly moved away from the building and hugged her arms around yourself.

''No, no! It's fine, you aren't blocking anything. I was just checking because I heard, uh, yeah. Somebody crying.'' She prayed that it didn't seem as stalkerish to the Girl as she thought it did.

Taller girl just nodded and rose her head so she could look at Cosima. Then her eyes widened as she started to hurriedly approach her, her arms open.

For a brief second Cosima just stood there, frozen, fully expecting the girl to hug her.

''Oh mon Dieu! Canette!'' And with one swift movement from cat stealer, Cosima found herself empty handed. She frowned. ''I can't believe you found her! How...how did you...?'' Girl trailed off, now giving her full attention to Cosima, gazing at her with her big, hazel eyes.

Cosima grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck. It looks like Jelly Bean won't be accompanying her at home after all. The smile on strangers face was worth it tough. ''Um, there was a tree outside the window where she was and once I managed to climb it, it wasn't that hard, really.'' She explained. When few moments passed by and no answer came, she frowned and looked up. She found two pair of eyes on her filled with gratitude. (She wasn't sure if cats could feel gratitude, but she imagined it anyway.)

Cosima blushed.

''Delphine.'' Girl introduced herself and offered her hand which Cosima took without thinking twice about it. ''Cosima.''

''Enchante, Cosima.''

Cosima grinned. ''Enchante.''


End file.
